tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Night of the Gumbies
Log Title: Night of the Gumbies Characters: Christopher Denton, Strato-viper 2100, Techno-Viper 88, WORMS 2111 Location: Cobra Island/ Florida Date: June 1, 2009 Players: Bzero (WORMS 2111), Carrie (Strato-viper 2100), Icespark (Techno-Viper 88), Sydneygb (Christopher Denton) TP: Viper TP 'Summary: ' A group of Vipers head to Florida to drink and let off steam (TV88 POV) As logged by Techno-Viper 88 - Monday, June 01, 2009, 8:28 PM ------------------------------------ Troop Barracks - Cobra Island :A smaller clearing is the site of the troop housing compound. Rows of similar long buildings house the standard troops, while larger buildings are designated for squad leaders and officers. ;Contents: * Techno-Viper 88 * Christopher Denton Techno-Viper 88 heads to her bunk after a long day of work and throws down her jacket. She pulls out a duffle bag and starts packing. In the Air-Viper barracks, Christopher Denton yanks off his helmet and tosses it onto his bunk with frustration. "Man, If I gotta jump with this thing on my face one more time I'm gonna lose it." He glares at the offending item. "Can't freakin' breathe in that thing." Techno-Viper 88 tucks some civvies into her bag and gives one last look around. "If I missed anything at this point, I don't really care." Christopher Denton wastes no time in changing out of his flight suit and into some actually comfortable clothes: jeans and a t-shirt. One of his Air- Viper fellows gives him a questioning look, but Denton waves his hand at the man. "I got to get outta here, Jake," he grumbles. "I'm gonna lose my mind." Denton pulls a backpack out from under his bunk and heads for the door. "All right, that should be it." TV-88 makes her way outside and stands in the clearing looking around. Techno-Viper 88 looks around the clearing. "Someday I'll remember my way around this place." Christopher Denton slams open the door to the Air-Viper barracks a little too loudly and stomps out into the clearing, a backpack slung over one shoulder. His head down, muttering darkly to himself, he hurries across the clearing, but straightens up, slowing his pace when he sees the Techno-Viper. Denton makes a pitiful attempt to smile at her. Strato-viper 2100 stretches as she looks around the clearing, wandering into it and glancing around to see who all is about. She has her own smaller pack over one shoulder, and is almost smiling as she wanders through. She adjusts her hair just slightly as she sees other people, and wanders over in that direction. Techno-Viper 88 jumps at the sound of a slamming door and looks over towards the barracks. She watches a man come out and gives him a wry look. "Looks like you had a day similar to mine." Christopher Denton's smile vanishes. "If you spent six hours jumpin' outta cargo planes wearin' a freakin' facehugger on yer head, you'd be pissed off, too." He kicks at the dirt petulantly. "Why, what'd you do today?" Techno-Viper 88 says, "Oil changes. Dozens and dozens of oil changes." She smirks and looks around. Noticing the Strato-viper, she gives a nod of hello. "Just because I'm a female. I get stuck with the damn easy, messy job. I have just as much, if not more training that most of the guys." Strato-viper 2100 glances between the two, cocking her head a little bit as she listens quietly, wincing just a little and shrugging. "Well, some days it sucks and you have to jump out of a plane quickly, if you want to keep your carcass in tact." She offers a nod to TV88 and a smile, rolling her eyes at the oil change job. "Ouch. I'm glad I fly jets some days, even if it means jumping out of planes sometimes." She shivers. Christopher Denton follows the Techno-Viper's glance as the Strato-Viper approaches. "Sure, you're an old hand at it, huh? Still human under all that stuff they do to ya?" He looks back to the Techno-Viper. "Eh, how many jeeps and stuff do they /have/ on this base? Somebody's gotta make sure they run." Techno-Viper 88 says, "Jeeps, boats, transports, planes, you name it. We have hundreds, and most are getting pretty old and outdated." TV-88 listens as the Strato-viper describes her day. "You have a plane go down today? That sucks." Strato-viper 2100 shakes her head just a little bit and smiles. "Not today, no. I'm just saying it's part of why you have to jump out of them for hours at a time some days. It has to be instinctive and automatic to do it and know how to do it." She shivers at the description. "And yeah. Plenty of vehicles with oil, some with a lot more than the jeeps." Christopher Denton frowns at the Strato. "You cold or somethin'?" he asks, reaching up to rub absently at the scar that runs across his face. Techno-Viper 88 grins at the cold comment. "Either that or she's going AWOL. Not a bad idea. I'm getting out of here for a while myself." Strato-viper 2100 rolls her eyes. "If I were cold, I wouldn't be wearing my clothes the way I am. Easier to get out and about somewhere off base by looking like one belongs there, after all..." She stretches. "A little time away in the fun couldn't hurt." Christopher Denton says, "Anyplace'd be more fun than here." Techno-Viper 88 ponders. "Well, one of the Maggot drivers and I are heading out to Florida for some R&R. You're welcome to come if you'd like." Strato-viper 2100 smiles brightly at that and stretches out. "Nice beaches, lots of nice scenery to look at..." She nods a little bit. "Sounds like fun." Christopher Denton nods, finally smiling. "Heh, yeah. I'd love to tag along." Techno-Viper 88 says, "Cool. I'm gonna head down to the airfield and catch a lift over to the space coast. I figure there's less tourists there and a decent beach." Strato-viper 2100 nods just a little bit at that, considering it quickly. "Probably right." Christopher Denton slips his other arm through the strap of his backpack and settles it on his back. "I'm ready to go whenever you are, ladies." Techno-Viper 88 looks at Strato-viper. "Well, then. I guess we shouldn't keep the gentleman waiting. He may break the door off of the plane." She laughs a bit as she starts walking toward the airstrip. Strato-viper 2100 smiles and nods just a little at that, heading that way as well. "Guess so. I'm certainly ready..." Christopher Denton chuckles, then frowns suddenly. "Hey!" He follows along after the women. "I only bust up doors I'm mad at." Techno-Viper 88 looks back as she walks. "Oh! Now I get it. That was the door that put the helmet on your head and pushed you out of the plane!" The Cobras head to the Main Road on Cobra Island. Main Road South - Cobra Island :A paved road runs through the center of the island, cutting through the forest and connecting the main points of interest. Squads of troops and armoured vehicles frequently move up and down this route. :To the north, the road leads to the large central clearing. Much of the traffic on this road leads this way. To the south lies another clearing. The sound of aircraft engines is occasionally heard from this direction. Strato-viper 2100 smiles and just walks along. "Well, just be careful what you bust up when we're over there, drawing too much attention might be a bad idea then." Christopher Denton grunts and takes a few long strides to catch up to the Techno-Viper. "Smart-ass, eh?" He flicks a glance to the Strato. "I ain't some muscle-bound idiot, y'know. I've just had it with this place an' I'm in a bad mood, get it?" Techno-Viper 88 says, "Smart-ass? Yeah. It's a learned trait in the techno-viper area. Ah, looks like some planes over that way," she says as she motions with her hand. "Yeah," Denton agrees, looking toward the airfield where she's pointing. He glances to the Techno-Viper. "Uh, I'm not cleared for flight yet," he admits sheepishly. Techno-Viper 88 raises an eyebrow. "Really? Well, flight clearance takes a lot of time. I have a pilot who owed me a favor anyway, so he'll take us over." Christopher Denton nods several times. "That's good." He frowns. "I'm still in the beginning phase of my training. The stupid jumping out of everything phase." The Cobras go to the Airfield on Cobra Island. Airfield - Cobra Island :The main road comes to an end here at another clearing. A long airstrip runs across the clearing, in a roughly east to west direction. To the north of the strip, a series of hangars huddles at the edge of the forest. ;Contents: * Techno-Viper 88 * Cobra Airship #781 Techno-Viper 88 looks at Denton. "You don't even find that a little fun? It HAS to be better than ground school." TV-88 then notices her WORMS buddy from the other day and waves. WORMS 2111 hurries in, still in her work gloves and overalls. She looks around the airfield, and then makes a beeline for the small group. Strato-viper 2100 follows along listening quietly, looking around at the field. She wasn't there too long ago, so just sees what all is going on with anyone else there at the moment. Christopher Denton shrugs slightly. "Yeah," he admits, "but they make you wear this thing they /call/ a helmet... it's got all these displays and crap in it and they forgot to leave room for breathing space." He shakes his head, glancing toward the artillery driver as she rushes over. WORMS 2111 approaches the group, returning TV88's wave and smiling vaguely at the others, trying not to stare at Chris's scars or Strato's outfit. She is sligtly out of breath from rushing. WORMS 2111 mutters to you, "Sorry I'm late, Eighty-Eight." Techno-Viper 88 looks to WORMS "We have some company. Seems there's quite a few of us needing a break." She stops and ponders. "By the way, what are your names?" WORMS 2111 blinks in surprise, and then laughs. "Yeah. I guess I can't call you Eighty-Eight in public, huh? I'm Cori." She holds out a hand to TV88. "Denton," the Air-Viper grunts, "Chris Denton. And the sooner we can blow this pop stand, the better." :The stratoviper dressed in such tight clothes offers a warm smile then. "I'm Sarah, myself. A pleasure." WORMS 2111 looks from Chris to Sarah. "Oh. Great. Well, I hope I didn't hold you guys up. I simple engine pull turned into a complete Charlie Foxtrot, and I'm lucky I got away at all!" She looks down at her greasy appearance, and shrugs. Christopher Denton says, "Sometimes I think they should /call/ this base Charlie Foxtrot the way things go." Sarah Ackerman nods justa little bit at that and shrugs just slightly. "Seems that way sometimes, especially withsome of the older equipment. I suppose the big fancy newer jets will get that way eventually as well." WORMS 2111 laughs and nods in agreement with Chris, but then frowns at what Sarah says Techno-Viper 88 looks around the group as she takes Cori's extended hand. "Very nice to meet you all. I'm Megan." Christopher Denton nods. "So when do we leave?" Techno-Viper 88 says, "Well, let's go now. Here's our plane." Sarah Ackerman blinks at Cori and shrugs. "Well, if they aren't already." She shrugs. "I fly it, I don't fix it. It behaves itself well enough though." Sarah looks around. WORMS 2111 says, "I'm certainly ready to escape for a few hours!" Techno-Viper 88 steps up into the plane and gets situated. WORMS 2111 follows Megan, looking around the inside of the plane. Sarah Ackerman steps up into the plane and gets herself situated as well, relaxing after she does. Christopher Denton likewise climbs aboard. Techno-Viper 88 looks around then calls up to the pilot. "That's everyone. Let's blow this joint!" WORMS 2111 undoes the top of her overalls, letting them hang down in front of her, revealing a stained T-shirt. She tucks her gloves into her belt. The pilot looks back at the assembled off-duty Vipers. "Everybody ready back there?" Techno-Viper 88 nods. Sarah Ackerman smiles and settles in, nodding at the pilot. "And getting antsy, better get on it or they might send me up to do it instead." Christopher Denton takes a seat and looks toward the plane's cockpit. "Yeah, man," he calls, "let's get this show on the road!" The pilot nods, and focuses on the task at hand. He takes off and flies low across the water, trying to avoid detection by the US Coast Guard and others who keep an eye on Cobra Island. After a brief flight over Florida, the small plane touches down at a small airstrip outside of Melbourne. Southeast United States - North America Like the Northeastern US, this area extends from the Mississippi to the Atlantic and encompases a variety of states, including those states most commonly associated with the Old South. Once considered a backward region, the South has indeed risen again to become an area of culture and industry. After a brief flight over Florida, the small plane touches down at a small airstrip outside of Melbourne. WORMS 2111 looks a little green. "Geez, man. Where'd you learn to fly? Daytona Beach?" ::Cobra-OOC Techno-Viper 88 says, "Ass. Hat." ::Cobra-OOC Food for WORMS 2111 gets whacked IRL for mocking TV88's RL college ::Cobra-OOC Christopher Denton says, "Hee." The pilot brakes to a stop, spools down, and opens the door. "Nice day for a flight. Enjoy yourselves out there!" WORMS 2111 hurries from the plane. Christopher Denton gets up as soon as the plane touches down, slinging his pack over one shoulder, and hops out onto the tarmac. WORMS 2111 waits for Megan to join them. Techno-Viper 88 grabs her bag and steps down as well. She smiles up at the sun and takes a deep breath. "You smell that guys? That's freedom. If only temporary." WORMS 2111 says, "Thank God." Christopher Denton fishes a pair of sunglasses out of his pack and slips them on. "Seconded," he says, looking at Cori. Sarah Ackerman nods just a little bit at that, tossing her hair, and digging for some sunglasses of her own. She looks around a little once she has them on, to see what all is going on around her. WORMS 2111 glances back at Denton. Techno-Viper 88 says, "Well, I'm gonna head to the nearest bar. I need some drinks and serious unwinding." "I'll catch up with you guys later," Denton says. "I got some sightseein' I wanna do." WORMS 2111 says, "Sounds good to me. I forgot what air smells like when it's not laced with diesel fuel." Sarah Ackerman nods just a little bit and laughs slightly. "I'll certainly be looking that, and other amusements and entertainments, if I can find them." Sarah glances around a little bit. WORMS 2111 mutters to TV88, "Good. Maybe we can just make this a girls' night." The rest of the Vipers head out for a night at the bars. Category:Logs Category:Vipers TP